Sickness Love
by Brokenheartstillbeat
Summary: It's been seven years since the attempted murder of Emma Swan, and Regina Mills is safely behind bars. That is until someone begins stalking both of them. Now both under federal protection, will they continue this game between them or will a common threat bring them together? ( Swan Queen, completely AU)
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.

**A/N:** I'd like to say a big thank you to **Hunnyfresh** for doing the beta work for me on this. Thank you! I am a huge fan.

TW for violence, muderer attempt and language.

**Summary: **It's been seven years since the attempted murder of Emma Swan, and Regina Mills is safely behind bars. That is until someone begins stalking both of them. Now both under federal protection, will they continue this game between them or will a common threat bring them together?

* * *

**Sickness Love**

**by ~brokenhearstillbeat**

**Prologue **

Humming softly at the song playing in the room, she approached the bed, watching very carefully the still sleeping form of a woman lying completely naked on bed. The once peaceful rise and fall of her chest became a little more frantic, and her blonde curls waved a little as she struggled, finally awake.

An almost evil smirk appeared on her lips as she silently watched the young blonde fight against the shackles restraining her movement to the bed. Hands cautiously pinned to the headboard, her legs placed apart and firmly tied.

Swaying her hips to the low bass sounds, she glanced around the cheap motel room before walking even closer to the woman. Roaming her leather-covered hands in the soft pale skin, she watched the woman squirm against her touch, finally aware of her presence.

"Glad to see you are awake, dear." Her voice was hoarse, almost guttural, like velvet. She felt the woman shiver under her touch and smirked.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you. You are not going anywhere…" She almost purred, looking straight to the black cover, blinding the woman. She inched her face closer to the woman's neck and whispered almost seductively.

"Shhh let me help you with that." She finally moved her fingers against the delicate face, unknotting the blind, and watched as green eyes blinked fast, trying to adjust the sudden and unexpected light as they roamed the room, acknowledging the space and then finally landing on the brown-haired woman dangerously close to her.

"Hello Ms. Swan." She smiled at her, almost devilishly, showing her perfect white teeth.

Understanding washed the blonde's face, as her eyes widened in shock and she tried to scream, only to find her mouth stuck.

"Careful dear, I can smell your fear…"

A single tear slid down her face, and the leather covered hand wiped it with a thumb.

"Do you know who am I?"

Emma just nodded her head no, as more and more tears came to her eyes, silently sliding down her cheeks.

"I see…" The brunette reached to the bedside table, where a metal platter had been placed and examined its contents.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with you?" This time she got an affirmative nod, as tears fastened in the woman's face.

"Why are you crying?" The woman finally selected a lancet and brought it closer to the blonde's chest. "Are you afraid?" Without waiting for an answer, she caressed the skin with the pointed metal, still not enough to cut. "I am not going to hurt you… much."

The blonde shut her eyes close, squirming under the cold metal.

"Tell me, Ms. Swan… Do you like apples?" She roamed the lancet to a delicate breast and smirked, rounding the nipple with the metal, and then dislocating a little to the side.

"Look at me." She commanded in a guttural tone, waiting until green eyes locked with her deep brown ones. Just then, the pointed metal cut through skin and blood flowed as said brown eyes watched in amazement.

She heard the blonde muffled cries and screams as she completed her artwork.

"Now you are mine." She whispered, getting another tool off the metal platter at the bedside table, a large syringe.

"Do you know what cyanide is?" She asked without taking her eyes of the liquid filling the syringe.

"I prepared this specially for you." She smirked finally looking at the green eyes, filled with horror.

"Do you know how it will affect you dear?" She questioned almost smiling to the blonde. "It will very, very slowly, kill you."

"At first…" She started, "It will paralyze your system…" She brought the syringe closer to the woman, looking for a good place to inject the poison. "And since I am not injecting a large amount of the substance directly, it won't kill you fast, I will watch as it slowly makes you choke without breathing… "She finally released one of the blonde's arms, and almost laughed as the woman tried to move the numb limb.

"I am going to watch you die." She whispered in her ear.

And then, the most unexpected thing happened, the motel door was forced open as a dozen of FBI agents entered the room pointing infrared lasers at the brunette's back.

"Freeze! Drop the weapon and turn around very slowly. Step away from the girl." They commanded.

She did exactly as told, turning around very slowly; she gave them one of her best smiles as she dropped the empty syringe to the floor.

It was very fast, the military ordering her to kneel and proclaim her rights, as a man cuffed her hands behind her back.

The only moment when almost everything came to a slow motion, was when the blonde gasped, choking in the bed as a cap tried to unknot her feet.

The brunette released a guttural laugh as they asked repeatedly what she had done. However, as she just kept laughing at them, she felt a sharp pain in her skull and everything went black.

**Boston, 7 years later.**

**Emma**

_Her body is shaking violently, completely out of control. She cannot move __or__ breathe__.__Little__ by little, she feels that she is dying__.__S__he knows it before it happens as she feels her lungs burn, drowning in nothing and struggling for air. Her eyes cannot seem to focus on anything, nor her ears. There are dark spots on her eyes as she tried to focus on the person standing next to her._

"_Get a paramedic here! Now!"_

"_What did you do to her?"_

_There are just voices here and there. Fading. Just like her. She is fading. Her eyes shut and she is sure someone is holding her body to the bed; someone is putting a hand inside her mouth._

"_She is suffocating."_

"_Someone help me hold her!"_

_She feels her limbs shake more violently against the hold as she tried to stay awake. Nevertheless, she cannot. She has no force to fight anymore. The last thing she hears is a maniacal laugh, as her world collapses in black._

Emma jerks awake on her bed covered in a cold sweat.

'_That dream again…Fuck'_ She glances at the bedside clock and realizes it is still 3:00AM.

"Emma… Are you alright?" She hears her roommate knock gently on her door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She adjusts her covers and waits patiently as her friend opens the door and take a good look on the room and then on her.

"You were screaming again… Nightmare?" The woman smiles sheepishly at her.

"You could say so…" Emma scoffs.

Those nightmares had haunted her for almost every night after that day, for a long time, until they became only a dark memory. A non-cicatrized wound. It had been a long time since she dreamed about it. About the day she had died, or at least the normal part of her. Because since that day, her life had turned upside down. She had been like a zombie, sleeping less than 3 hours a day, that if she could have any sleep at all, because honestly, she barely could sleep without any pill to help, or having any of those fucking nightmares.

Until several years passed, they did not heal, but they obliged her to live. To be stronger, and to build her life again, closing those memories under her walls.

"Emma?" Her friend touches her shoulder, leaving her hand there.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're going to be all right? Can I bring you something?" She locks eyes with her. Emma hates the pity she sees there.

"It is ok Rubes, I'm fine." She reassures her friend with a weak smile. "I will just go back to sleep." She lies, because truly, what else can she do?

"Ok Em, rest well." Her friend squeezes her shoulder for a brief moment in a comforting gesture before giving her a reassuring smile and leaves the room.

Emma sighs, leaving the weight of her body fall limb against the bed.

"Fuck!" She mutters to herself, closing her eyes, only to snap them back open.

There she is, inside her mind, tattooed under her eyelashes, mocking her with that devilish smirk and scarlet painted lips. Beautiful like an angel, and evil like the devil. Emma covers her mouth as a traitorous sob escapes her lips. She just nestles against her pillow, and muffles her cries on it for dear life.

She does not know why that woman is haunting her dreams again, so she just allows her tears to fall, sure that Ruby can hear her from the other room, but right now, she knows her friend is more than used to that.

She does not bother to cover the tears, she just cries a little more, until her alarm rings, sharply at 6 o'clock, remembering her that her week is beginning. Moreover, her life most goes on.

The winter in Boston is very strong this year, covering almost everything in snow. Emma press her hands together trying to create some heat as she waits outside her office for her friend to pick her up.

"C'mon Ruby… You're late girl." She speaks to herself, and then she sees the red car turning the corner and honking at her.

"Sorry Em. Had to avoid a few blocks, the snow is blocking a few streets."

"It's ok." Emma relaxes as she enters the car and feels the warmth of the heater.

"So, how was your day?" Ruby smiles at her through the view mirror.

"Good. It was good. We were testing those new games… There were pretty cool." She smiles.

"Geek."

"What? You have asked."

"I know. Sometimes I just forget that you are a geek." Ruby winks at her.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are." Ruby chuckles. "I'm still waiting for you to create the new iphone thing."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I work with the games department Ruby…"

"Yeah… Ok, ok… Sorry. I just like to tease you because you're the smart one." She stops the car at the garage. "C'mon, let's get inside and make some cocoa to get warm!"

"Sure thing." Emma smiles and went after her.

After changing for a more comfortable pair of clothes, Emma goes downstairs to find Ruby sitting at the kitchen counter eyeing a box suspiciously.

"What is that?" Emma grabs her mug of cocoa, sipping the hot liquid.

"I dunno. It was on our mailbox. Addressed to you."

"Who sent it? Was it my mother?" She places her mug on the counter, grabbing a knife to open the box."

"There is no return address."

"I see…" Emma mumbles getting the box open.

The first thing that reaches her is the smell. It is sweet, and yet metallic. Something that she could understand before she even saw. Nauseating her system. She listens to Ruby screaming before she can do anything, and then she glances inside the box. It is a strange shaped thing, wrapped in a very bloody rag.

With shaking hands, she grabs her phone and calls the only one who call help her now.

"Detective Graham!" He answers quickly. Almost too quickly that she know something is wrong.

"Graham… It is Emma."

"Emma?" She can hear the alarm in his voice. "Are you okay Emma?"

"I'm… I am ok… But I need you to come over Graham."

"What happened?" He asks her.

"There was…" That is when she breaks in a sob. "I'm sorry…" She mutters, but his only answers is that he is on the way, before the line went dead.

She leaves the box on the counter and walks to the panicked brunette hyperventilating on their couch.

"Emma?" She cries. "Was that…? Was that?"

Emma shushes her in a hug, sitting next her until they hear someone knocking.

"Emma?! It is Graham!" He knocks strong on their door. As she opens it, he gives her a bear hug.

"What happened?" He asks without letting her go. Her head is resting in his chest; his hands are soothing her hair. In moments like those, she remembers that he was the person that held her still when no one could. She ever wondered why she could not reciprocate his feelings.

She points the counter with her head, and get away from him.

He looks at her reassuring then goes to the box.

She sits on the couch with Ruby, and watches as he does every calls he needs too. Soon their house is crowded with police officers and detectives, asking them every kind of question.

"Emma?"

She notices Graham kneeling before her, a worried look on his face.

"Emma?"

"I'm sorry." She mutters.

"I asked if you are ok."

"I am… fine." She sighs.

"Good. We will leave a patrol outside your house and two men inside to make sure you are safe. You and your friend should rest. Tomorrow when the results of the expertise come, we will know what this is."

"Ok." She nods almost too tired to argue.

As she climbs the staircase, she asks him without looking. "Do you… Do you think is it… is it her?" She swallows hard.

"She is locked out on a federal prison Emma. I am sure she did not plant it here. But we will look around it too ok? I promise you."

She nods and goes upstairs, finding her friend hugging herself in a fetal position in her bed. She does not ask, she just removes her shoes and get on bed besides her.

Ruby moves to face her. Her makeup is a mess, her eyes are red, her nose is runny, but when she hugs Emma and sobs aloud, nothing else matters. Emma hugs her back, and they pray for this to be over.


	2. Chapter 02

**A/N: I**'m delighted with the return I'm having with this fic.

I am deeply grateful to all who read, put on the alert list, followed and favorited it. It is very encouraging! I'm very excited about this story, and I hope everyone can also enjoy it too.  
Special thanks to **Hunnyfresh** for being a dear and help me with my poor sense of grammar.  
This chapter is a little more explanatory.  
Now enough with all this talking!

Thank you! ~

* * *

**Emma**

It's an annoying buzz on the bedside table that wakes her this time. Unsure of the time she glances at the window to see that the sun is not up yet. The caller ID flashes Graham's name.

"Yeah," She answers. Her voice is hoarse from the sleep, and she is whispering, afraid of waking Ruby, who is sleeping right beside her.

"Emma, it's Graham," he says gently. "I'm sorry for waking you, but I need you to do something while I'm on the way there."

"Graham, what's going on? What is it?"

"The FBI expertise ran some exams on the box we collected at your house. They are calling jurisdiction over this case," he whispers against the phone and forcing her to press her ear against it to comprehend his muffled voice.

"I don't have big details Emma. As much as I can tell, they discovered a human heart inside that box." He waits a few seconds for her to absorb the information before he continues. "I thought that somehow it could be her trying to scare you after all this time. I tried to call the penitentiary, but they informed me that Regina Mills isn't available." He sighs. "I researched a little from the FBI database. I got a match. A few years ago there was this serial killer, who used to take their victims hearts out. I was trying to access the database for more information when they cut me off. Emma, it appears to me that they are hiding something. Whatever it is Emma, I will find the truth. I promised you that I would keep you safe, and I will."

He takes a deep breath and she simply waits for him to continue. She does not mention how much everything scares her. She knows he will keep his word.

"Now listen to me. In a few minutes, I will be right there with some FBI agents. They will take you under their protection. I need you to pack some items, light. Just the essentials and they will provide the rest. We will be there ASAP, and until then do not open the door. I will call when we arrive. Understood?"

"I... Yes."

"Good. See you there Emma."

The line goes dead after that and her brain is still adjusting to all the information. She holds the phone to her ear for a couple minutes as her body tries to discern what she needs to do. She finally catches herself and puts the phone down, glancing at a peacefully sleeping Ruby. Smiling sadly, she gets out of the bed and starts to do as asked.

She is running on autopilot, walking around the house, packing a few clothes, some jeans, tank tops and something for the cold. She puts everything in a small backpack. Once she finishes, she takes a quick shower and changes into a fresh pair of clothes, opting for some black yoga pants, a white tank top and a green hooded sweatshirt. Then, she goes to the living room, and sits in the couch, waiting. Drumming her fingers against her legs. Thinking.

Anxiety, panic, she knows what it is and she knows she has to dominate before being dominated. She takes deep breaths and starts to pace around the room.

'_24 hours__,__'_ she thinks. _'In less than 24 hours, her life ruined again.'_

Her conscience screams for her to stop but her brain is already short circuiting. '_It has to be her. She is coming for me.'_ Tears start to fall down her cheeks and she takes another deep breath. She walks to the medicine cabinet, recovers some of the tranquilizing pills she used to take, and swallows two of them. She cleans her sweaty palms on her pants and realizes how much her hands are trembling.

"Fuck." She curses and closes them in fists closer to her, as if that gesture would stop them from shaking.

"Ms. Swan." She hears a soft knock on the door and her phone starts to buzz in the hoodie's pocket. She answers immediately.

"Emma." She hears Graham say. "It is me."

She opens the door giving free passage to Graham and three FBI agents following him. They pass right through her, doing a quick search in the house and then stop next Graham.

"All clear." They say.

"Emma…" He starts and glances over his shoulder to the FBI agents, and they step back, allowing them some space.

"Graham… What in the hell is going on? What is this all about?" She follows his gaze, and then meets his worried eyes.

"I can't give you any details yet Emma, we are still filling some voids, but the FBI is not going to risk your security. They are putting you under protection. You will be safe." He leans closer, and she feels a weight in her hoodie's pocket, just as he hugs her.

"Listen to this carefully Emma." He makes sure to keep eye contact. "Those agents are here to keep you safe. You need to follow them. I will be here, helping in the way I can... "

"Graham..." She lowers her voice, enough for only them to listen. "Please tell me... What is going on? What is...? Was it her?" Tears threaten to fall from her eyes again. "It's her, isn't it? Ruining my life all over again. I know it is… I feel it… Please," she begs, "be honest with me."

"I couldn't talk to her Emma. I am just as clueless on all this." His voice is barely a whisper. "But I won't rest until I know you are safe. So please. Take care." He leans and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, and someone clears a throat behind him.

A man wearing a black leather jacket steps closer, a serious look on his face.

"Miss swan." He offers his hands, taking off the glove. "I am Supervisory Special Agent August Booth and those are Special Agent-in-Charge Killian Jones and Special Agent-in-Charge Fa Mulan." He points towards his team and they nod politely at her.

"I will be in charge of your security from now on." He waits for her nod to continue. "We have a few things to discuss, but for now, we need to move you to the safe perimeter. Did you pack?"

She nods in the affirmative and grabs her backpack slung over the couch.

"Good. We must leave now." He says and his friends move out, waiting for them outside. "Say goodbye to this old life Ms. Swan. Things are about to change drastically."

He walks closer to the door and waits for her to follow.

"Where... Where are you taking me?" She finally manages to ask.

"I am not allowed to share this information yet." He smiles at her. "But I can assure you that you will be safe. And also, it will be safer for you friends."

She nods in understanding and starts to follow him out. Three black SUV's are waiting for them. She follows him to one of them and hesitates when he opens the door.

"How are you sure they are going to be safe?"

She looks back at the house, in the direction of the room she used to sleep in, the room she had shared with her friend, who was now, sleeping completely unaware to all this turmoil of events.

"For their own safety, you must not try any kind of contact. They will be safe, we will put some patrols on the area, but they cannot know where you are. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"So, please, before we go on, I'll need you phone."

She looks apprehensively at him but handles the device. He takes out the battery and then handles it to another FBI agent who puts it in a plastic bag.

"Don't worry. We will give it back when it is over."

She takes a final look to her house, and then to Graham, who is following them closely. She silently asks him to take care of Ruby and enters the car. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat as Agent Booth sits closer to her. Pressing her bag against herself, she remembers the weight on her hoodie and puts her hands in her pockets, realizing that there is an iPod. She gives an internal smile and a soft squeeze on the iPod as the car engine roars and they start moving.

At the car, there are two other agents, a driver and another one in the front seat, hoisting a gun. Taking the radio with his left hand, they all hear the cracking noise of static as he presses the speak button.

"Omega team, this is Delta 1, repeating this is Delta 1, do you copy?"

_"Delta 1 this is Omega 1, we got your signal loud and clear. Report you position."_

"We have everything under control Omega; we have the package and heading to the perimeter followed by Delta 2 and 3. Please report your situation."

_"Roger that Delta. The package is safe and we are on the road. We will contact you again when we got any update."_

"Roger."

The man turns off the radio and clears his throat when he catches Emma's eyes watching him through the reviewing mirror.

"I recommend you get some sleep Ms. Swan." Agent Booth says, "We have a long trip ahead."

He closes his own eyes. She fakes a smile and reaches for the iPod in her pocket.

"Do you mind if I listen to some music?"

"Be my guest." He answers without opening his eyes and, to that, she really smiles, placing the ear buds in her ears, she hits play and listens a recorded message.

_"Emma, __it's __Graham. I hope you can hear this. I __don't __know how much they are going to share with you. Therefore, I will try to update you now. Since I left you__r__ house yesterday, I have been researching and waiting for the results. The DNA on the box was positive for human blood, a fucking human heart! The FBI intercepted my calls and those agents came to the station, claiming the jurisdiction of this case. __I thought it very suspicious __about their involvement, __so I called some old contacts __that I have inside there__. I discovered that the Evil Queen apparently received a box just like yours and they are putting her under protection too.  
Two boxes containing human hearts. At first, I thought it was her doing, to scare you, to send a message, or even to try escape. However, my contact sent me some old cases, with similarities to yours, and they match!__I will keep investigating this __b__ecause those cases are more than twenty years old. So please, I am asking you to be careful. I will have your back here Emma, but trust no one and remember everything that we trained.__You are safer there, but we do not know for how long. Delete this after you finish listening. It is not safe to contact, so if you need to speak with me, follow our code.__Please, take care and be safe."_

She presses the rewind button a few times, listening repeatedly before finally deleting the file. She closes her eyes, finally letting the exhaustion overtaken her.

* * *

"Ms. Swan." There is a gentle push on her shoulder and she blinks fast trying to wake up.

"I'm sorry, I must have fall asleep." She suppress a yawn as the FBI agent gets out of the car and waits for her, holding the door open.

"More than ok to me." He says and extends a hand to help her out. As she does, he closes the door and motions over his shoulder for her to follow him. "This is where we are going to be, waiting for new instructions."

They walked towards a small wood cabin.

"We are still waiting for the Quantico to provide our new arrangements, and until then, we will be safe here."

"Where are we?"

"That I can't answer you. For your own safety. But you can take a look around." He gives her a quick nod and enters the building.

Some FBI agents are covering the cars with camouflage as everything around looks green. The small cabin seems almost lost in the woods. There is also a lake nearby the house. Remembering what Graham had told her, she takes a few steps, trying to memorize some escape route.

She glances at her watch; they had left Boston almost 4 hours ago. They had headed north, as far as she could tell. At least she would know how to go back home.

Once inside, Agent Booth shows her the house and introduces her to other agents, and as they keep busy working on the security systems, she feels glad she remembered to pack a book.

* * *

It is late at night, when she hears a commotion downstairs and heads down to see what is going on.

"_DEFCON 5, repeating DEFCON 5. Anyone on copy? Repeating anyone on copy?" _The radio cracks.

"This is Delta 1. Report your unit and situation."

"_This is Omega 1 reporting to Delta 1. We suffered an attack on safe zone. We were ambushed."_

"Omega 1, please report your situation."

"_Delta 1, we have the package, we have left the safe zone and we are on the road waiting for instructions. Omega 2 and Omega 3 are down. I repeat. Omega 2 and Omega 3 are down."_

"Omega 1, I am sending our location on your GPS. Please follow the coordinates. The mission has been compromised, come to our location to wait the new instructions."

"_Roger that Delta 1."_

"Contact us when you are here."

"_Roger."_

Emma looks stunned from one agent to another as her brain tries to process what is happening.

"What is going on?"

"Emma, it is not safe here now, go upstairs." Agent Booth says loading his gun.

"What is going on?" She repeats. Her eyes are wide and her skin a little pale.

"Another unit was ambushed, and now they are heading to our location. Go upstairs Emma, and do not come down until I tell you that is safe."

She nods and goes upstairs, closing the door to her room. She lays on the bed, putting the ear buds of the iPod on her ears and pressing play. She hugs her knees, rocking herself as the heavy song plays. Each pore of her skin can feel the upcoming danger.

'_Who are they protecting?' _

Her body knows, long before the car stops outside, long before two wounded-FBI Agents escort the chained person inside. She just knows that the Evil Queen is here.


	3. Chapter 03

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the lack of updates.

I just had a bad time at work. I already plan to compensate you all as soon this is all over.

Again, I'd like to say that Hunnyfresh is the best for always helping me out with this piece. Thank you.

Please enjoy~

* * *

**Regina**

It must be the silence, she thinks as her index finger ghosts through the page following the words of an old copy of _Confessions__. _It must be that calm solitude and peaceful atmosphere, or maybe, it is the dusty smell steeped in every corner, mixed with the sweat and the indescribable smell of romances and suspense, or maybe, it is the mix of everything together, the reasons she always finds herself lying on the floor between two shelves in this old library, reading.

It is an odd fact that after so many time she had create this habit of living. After so many years, she had memorized every corner, every book at the place. She mentally scowls at herself for always coming back and allowing herself to dream about more and more stories of an outside world that no longer belongs to her, but despite herself, she just flicks to the next page and gives herself an eye roll, adjusting her reading glasses.

It is much later that she stops and raises her head of the amount of copies on the floor that she saved for later reading to watch an uncommon commotion outside. The alarm sounds and she closes her book with a heavy thump, slowly puting it to her side and walking into the hallway of the library. Bending to her knees, she lays down flat on her stomach and crosses her arms behind her head.

Newborns, she rolls her eyes and her face contorts in disdain. Of course life in a federal prison is not exactly a paradise, but those new girls would always come up with a new way to get themselves locked on solitary. It had been such a long time; yet, she still remembered every single minute she had spent there. Those moments were so long into her past, that instead of getting worried, she just waits patiently for them to turn off the alarm.

The fates however, must have another plan, because the guards enter the library yelling and counting the prisoners. Black boots stop next to her, and she knows better than look up now, holding her breath she waits.

"Found her." He says, and in a blink, a few more guards are encircling them. Her eyes widen in panic as strong arms lift her body from the floor.

"Regina Mills." The guards cuffs her hands behind her back. "They found this handmade knife under your mattress in your cell's block. You are going to solitary." He pushes her forward, forcing her to start waking.

She knows she had done nothing, and for experience, she knows this is not the time to ask, so she follows him, her head down, lost in thoughts.

They walk in a heavy silence as they escort her through the dark aisles leading to the underground. That part of the prison is the worst, the building is falling into pieces, there is lack of illumination, and the few lamps that actually works keep flickering because of the bad electrical structure.

She releases a deep breath as the common screams fill her ears. They are finally there, Solitary's block. However, they do not stop, walking down the block they turn left a few more times before continuing until the end of this aisle, stopping near the last room. She reads _'private conference room' _at the door as they push her inside and chain her feet to the floor and her hands to the table.

The room is dark, and besides her chair and a regular table, there is no furniture inside. Once chained, she finds herself alone. Therefore, she waits. Alone, in the dark.

* * *

The lights flash suddenly, forcing her to blink a few times to adjust her eyes to the unexpected clarity. Breathing deeply, she tries to adjust the handcuffs that are so tight that they are leaving marks on her wrists. She tries to keep her face blank as they finally decide to join her in the room. She watches as three uniformed FBI agents stay in the room as the prison guards wait outside.

'_Unusual.'_ She thinks.

A tall man, with deep blue eyes stands next her and clears his throat, and through the corner of her eyes she sees the other two agents watching them attentively. He sits in the chair across hers, puts two folders on top of the table, and just locks his eyes with hers, a small smirk playing in his lips. She stares at him blankly, avoiding showing any trace of the turmoil of emotions in which she finds herself. They keep just staring at each other, like some childish blinking contest, until he frowns and opens one of the files, the bigger one, and starts reading.

"Regina Mills, age 28, diagnosed sociopath, schizoid. Murderer of at least seventeen women popularly knew as The Evil Queen in the media by her methods of poisoning and killing her victims and carving an apple on their skin while they are still alive" – He looks at her in complete disgust before continuing his reading. –"Caught in the act at the attempted murder of Emma Swan at the year of 2006."

She narrows her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he's getting at, because nothing really bothers her more than not being able to prevent whatever is coming.

"Currently," – He continues – "owner of an exemplary attitude, she waits for a response to her new appeal." He closes the file and looks at her. "Did I get everything right?"

The tense atmosphere is almost palpable as they just stare at one another. His smirk grows wider as she finally breaks silence.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I have not properly introduced myself. I'm August Booth, and those agents Killian Jones and Fa Mulan." He tilts his head to the strange pair as he speaks.

"And to what, Mr. Booth, do I owe the pleasure of this _nice_ visit?" Her voice almost drips with sarcasm.

"We are here Miss Mills, because you wanted our attention." He rests his hands on the table, entwining his fingers. "I just don't understand why."

"I'm not sure I know what you are referring to."

"I am pretty sure you do" – He says opening the other file – "But in case you just have forgotten, I brought some pictures to _refresh_ your memory."

He places the pictures on the table and after a couple minutes, she lowers her gaze and watches them carefully. Pictures of a box, she almost mocks him at the stupidity of this, until her eyes linger for a fraction on the last picture. Her eyes widen for a second as something like utter panic invades her. It was definitely the picture of heart, in a box, and she knew exactly what that meant.

"What is this?" She says recomposing herself, sure, that he did not notice her lack of control in the minutes prior.

"I think you know Miss Mills."

"I have no idea what this means."

"This" – He points to the frames scattered in the table. – "Is the sick game you are playing."

"I have nothing to do with this."

"So you seriously want me to believe that you are completely innocent of Emma Swan receiving this _beautiful gift_?"

"Emma Swan?" She says before she can stops herself.

"Yes Miss Mill. Miss Swan! Now, you really want me to think that is pure coincidence?"

"I…" – A knock on the door interrupts them.

Agent Booth just waits as one of his friends open the door, exchanging a very quiet conversation with the guard; he closes the door after him as the guard leaves.

"Her lawyer has arrived and requires a private moment with her client." He says to Agent Booth, who takes a deep breath and stands and motion for them to leave the room.

They leave her alone again, for a couple minutes this time, and then Kathryn, her lawyer, enters the room with a worried expression.

"Regina." She nods at the woman, and takes the sit Mr. Booth had owned a few minutes prior.

"Kathryn." Regina mimics her.

"Are you ok?" Kathryn was the closest thing that Regina had to a friend. They had gone to college together, and even after everything she had done came out, she had offered help on the case. So that, was the why she answered this truthfully, lacking the sarcasm in her tone.

"I'm fine… Thank you. You?"

"Good… Regina… What is going on? What is this?" Regina watches as the woman tucks a lock of blonde her behind her ear and leans closer, resting her elbows on the table.

"Honestly? I don't know…" She takes a deep breath. "But they seem pretty sure that I did something I did not."

"They are not sharing very much, but Emma Swan received a box in her mail with a human heart inside. God Regina… Please tell me you have nothing to do with this…"

"I don't. After everything… I do not… Why would I do that? We just tried to apply for an appeal. I'm not stupid."

"I believe you."

"But they don't."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I… I do not know… Maybe."

"You should tell them."

"I have no proof."

The door opens and Agent Booth and his friends come inside again.

"Miss Nolan." He compliments her with a nod.

"Mr. Booth." She says politely. "I did now enjoyed you interviewing my client without my presence."

"As Miss Mills might have told you, we were just talking." He looks at Regina and his lips twist in a snarl.

"You were accusing my client Mr. Booth. That is hardly a conversation." She snaps.

"Indeed. And I am really sorry for that Miss Mills." – She narrows her eyes at him. – "You see… The things just got a little more… interesting right now." He smirks at her and she fidgets uncomfortably. "I have two theories about this: you are a genius, or completely innocent about this. And I plan to discover which one is true now." He opens the door and a guard comes in, placing a box very similar to the one in the pictures on the table.

She is not sure if he waits to the guard to leave the room as he speaks, because her eyes are glued to the box placed in front of her, and her heart pounds so fast in her chest that she thinks it might explode.

"Is this…" Kathryn looks at Mr. Booth wondering.

"Identical to Ms. Swan's? Yes. But, that one was addressed to Miss Mills." They both turn to look at her.

"Regina?" Kathryn says worried.

"Bring her some water; she seems about to past out." She hears someone says from behind her, but her eyes are still fixed on the box, unfocused of the rest of the world.

"Here." She feels a warm touch on her shoulder and accepts as Kathryn offers her a bottle of water. She downs half of the bottle before glancing back to the people who were watching her attentively.

"Agent, I assure you that I have nothing to do with this." – He seems about to protest as she continues. – "However I might know what it means."

"Then explain."

She exchanges a knowing glance with Kathryn. "I want protection."

"Why?"

"Because this…" – She nods towards the box. – "This means we – Miss Swan and I, are marked to die."

* * *

Sitting in the back sit of a black SUV, squeezed between two federal agents, and thinking about the current events is Regina Mills, the Evil Queen. She winces as she tries to move her sore wrists, locked with a pair of handcuffs and attached to a chain holding her feet.

She breaths deeply. This is the first time is seven years that she steps out of the prison, and it is not because she is free, but because she is in danger.

She thinks about her conversation with the FBI agents a few hours prior. She had told them everything. Well, _almost_ everything she knew in exchange for protection and a reduction in her sentence.

She remember how Mr. Booth listened her with widen eyes, and then sent his team to seek if what she had told was truth. She had waited patiently with Kathryn until they came back and offered her the deal.

Kathryn had discussed with them the details of her transportation and the details of her deal as Mr. Booth collected her written testimony, and only a few hours later, everything was settled for their department.

The FBI had opt to a regular car for transportation, as they were indeed, trying to draw less attention. Although Mr. Booth had been the one dealing with her directly, she was now being escorted by unknown agents.

She does not sleep, even after she had spent the whole night awake, or even after being confined to this car for almost two hours. She hears the buzz of the radio, as the guards communicate with another unit, and then as they, all keep silent, she fights to keep herself awake as a couple more hours drags by.

They finally stop at a small house on the end of a third minute's dirt road. They help her out of the car, and she glances at the already dark sky. It is a quiet night. They start moving towards the house, and then as if in slow motion, the guard in front of her gets down to his knees drooling blood.

The agent behind her pushes her back inside the car and turns to watch at least ten shadows moving towards them.

"Ambush!" Someone yells.

"Stay down!" The driver turns to say and he puts the engine on. She ducks her head on the back sit and feels her stomach protest a little carsick as he drives not so smoothly through the dirt road. The car stops abruptly and she slams her head against the passenger seat with a heavy thud.

"Fuck." Her ears starts buzzing and her head is pounding, aching.

She raises to see why they have stopped, and sees that the driver is actually dead. Glancing through the back mirror, she watches in complete horror the scenery of a war. Gunfire flashes and screams sound. She tries to open the door, to run, but two man, one of them injured on his leg enters in the car.

They are not the same man who came with her, but they are wearing the marshal's uniform. They remove the driver's body and command her to stay with her head down in the back seat.

She does. In addition, they flee. She cannot endure more and spews the poor contents of her stomach on the floor of the car. Her head is throbbing so much, and her vision is dark. She forces to stay awake, but when she hears that they contact the other unit, when she hears that they are going to a safe zone, everything goes black, and she drifts to unconscious.

* * *

A/N²: So, what you guys think? Next chapter brings some Emma and Regina interaction! Are you ready for that? :}


	4. Chapter 04

**A/N: **I would like to apologize to all of you who follow this fic.  
There are not enough words to say how sorry I am for the lack of updates.  
Unfortunately the life, work and health decided to plot against me.  
From the beginning I planned to do weekly updates, and if so, from now on I intend to follow that line.  
I really appreciate all comments, follows and readers.  
You are the reason I keep going.  
Thank you!  
I will reply to all comments and if you have any suggestions or criticisms, leave me a comment or PM.  
I do not bite ... much. ;]  
As English is actually my third language (and I'm self-taught, I have never done any course or attended school to learn) you will probably find some errors of agreement or grammar.  
And once again, I'm sorry!  
A big thanks to Hunnyfresh, for being my reader test and help me so much! Ty. Without you I could never end each chapter!  
Well, enough talking!  
Enjoy the reading!

Lots of Love,

~Brokenheartstillbeat

* * *

**Emma**

Her eyes snap wide open as the voices downstairs increase significantly. She hugs her knees even closer to her chest and releases a deep breath.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Whose order were you following? This woman cannot be here!" She recognizes August's voice. She tightens her arms around her, curling her legs and closing her eyes. She wants to disappear. She cannot hear the other person, but she thinks that the answer just made Agent Booth more upset, because when he speaks again his voice is even louder.

"This is not Quantico's protocol. You idiot just managed to put a killer and her victim under the same roof. Stupid." She thinks she hears something crashing downstairs "It may cost at least our careers. Fucking bastard."

Once more, she opens her eyes, turning her body until she is staring at the ceiling. Bringing her hands to her face, she wipes away the stain of dried tears.

"Now what do you think we are supposed to do? What do you think is going to happen as soon this woman wakes up and realizes where she is? Or even better, how do you think Emma Swan will feel when she wakes up and faces this monster here, where she's supposed to be safe."

She releases a deep breath and slowly lifts her body, straightening her legs. Getting out of the bed, she walks slowly to the door. She needs to strain her ears now, because Agent Booth is not yelling anymore. Twisting the doorknob and carefully opening it, she notices that there is no guard standing beside her door. Tiptoeing across the aisle, she reaches the stairs.

"I have no idea what are you taking about." That voice. That sultry, velvety and deep voice, hoarse from sleep.

Her body freezes as a cold wave wash her from inside. This feeling, at the bottom of her stomach, twisting her to the core and paralyzing her senses. Fear. A shiver runs down her spine, leaving goose bumps in her skin. Taking one more deep breath, she approaches the stairs, trying to go unnoticed. She tries to peek to see what is going on in the small room.

August is speaking with someone sitting on the couch. His back is turned to Emma, and even as she cannot see, Emma knows the person is_ her_. Taking another step, she curses as the boards crack under her weight, and every pair of eyes in the room land on her. Almost casually, she shoves her hands in the hood's pockets and tries to show more confidence than she really has. She makes her way downstairs and almost misses a step when deep brown eyes lock with hers.

"Emma…" August starts. "I..."

"What is she doing here?" She tries not to show anything in her voice, instead she clenches her hands into fists hidden inside the sweater.

August moves to stand closer to her, and she finally sees her. The brunette's hair is even longer than she remembers. She is sitting on the couch, wearing only a pair of jeans and a black shirt, her wrists are locked by handcuffs, and attached to them is a chain locking her feet as well. The pale skin under the metal is severely bruised, and Emma notices that there is a small cut in her forehead. Their eyes lock one more time, and the brunette smirks.

"Emma… Can you please wait upstairs?"

"No."

"Emma…"

"No! I won't go until you fucking tell me what in the hell is going on here!" She yells and everyone in the room flinches. Well, almost everyone, because the brunette just seems to be expecting her outburst. That just makes her even more angrier.

"I can't share the details of a private mission with you Emma. You are a civilian and…"

"Bullshit! You did not seem worried when you were yelling how dangerous this was a few minutes ago. So fuck you! I deserve the truth!" She walks towards him at each word, pointing her index finger angrily.

"The truth is dear… That he doesn't know." Snapping her head, she turns to look at the woman. The evil smile on her lips is mocking them.

"You keep quiet." August says and turning to another guard, he adds, "Keep an eye on her."

August makes a sign for Emma to follow him and they both go outside. The chilled air greets them and the blonde braces her torso with her arms, trying to create some warmth. The Agent nods to the seat on the porch, and they both sit looking at the front yard.

"Fuck… It is freezing out here." Emma mutters shaking. They just sit side by side, watching as the strong rainfalls and the trees almost curving to the wind. The soothing sounds of rainfall calming her as she waits for August, who seems to take a long time to think about what to say, because as they just sit in silence, Emma sees the man opening and closing his mouth a dozen times.

"What did you hear?" He finally manages to say.

"Enough." She glares at him. "Enough to know that she was brought here by one of your guys, and that this is not ok with your fucking protocol."

She watches as he frowns thinking. They fall into complete silence again, until after a few minutes he speaks, his voice merely a whisper.

"Something happened with the patrol that was supposed to protect Ms. Mills. We lost many men, and the agents who made out of there alive asked for instructions. As it seems, one of our men ordered them to come here. Even if this is totally against Quantico's protocol." He sighs and flicks his hands against one another. "The guards that came here were severely injured, and our agents went with them to find a hospital. They left almost four hours ago, and still didn't come back."

Emma just turns her head, looking at him with wide worried eyes.

"Why didn't you guys just call help?"

"We can't bring anyone to this location. It is against the protocol."

"Fuck the protocol! Didn't it get broken already? Why don't you guys just call them and pull this all over?"

"Because we lost radio signal almost three hours ago." He sighs.

"Cellphones?"

"This place has satellite blockers for cellphone signal."

"Fuck."

"Indeed."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing. You are going upstairs and getting some sleep. I will wait for the patrol to come back, and then we will decide."

"What about her?"

"She will be downstairs with the guard, while I keep watch on you. She cannot do anything. Now let's go inside before we freeze to death."

Sighing she relents and follows him. Once inside, the scene that waits them in clearly unexpected. The brunette woman is completely dripping wet, from hair to clothes, sitting on the floor close to the bathroom's door, still handcuffed.

"What happened here?" August directs his questions to the other agent. "You know what?" He adds. "She is not my problem. You resolve this." August points to Regina and then guides Emma upstairs. She gives the woman a final look before following him.

* * *

**Regina**

Only after she hears the click of the door closing behind them leaving, that she releases the deep breath she was holding. She closes her eyes, mentally trying to decrease the incessant poundings in her head trying to split her skull in two.

Releasing small, short and controlled breaths, she slowly opens her eyes, clenching her teeth at the enormous pain, but yet, forcing her body to stay awake. Her whole body protests as she adjusts her weight on the couch to examine the damage in her body. Her blurred vision doesn't help. Her clothes are torn and dirty, stained in blood. Her wrists are burning under the handcuffs and the bruises are starting to bleed.

Clearing her throat, she looks at the guard, a young man with deep brown eyes whose hand is resting above the gun's holster for dear life.

"Excuse me… I… Can I change? Take a shower?" She does not like how weak she sounds or how her voice is wobbling.

His eyes widen a little and looking very unsecure, his hand squeezes a little harder around the holster.

"I…" He starts but an older Agent walks in dismissing him unceremoniously.

"I'll take care of this. You go patrol outside." His voice is strong, and as he looks at her, he has this unsettling smirk in place.

He says nothing, only standing until the guard leaves and then he walks towards her, pulling her chains with a rough tug, making her stumble forward.

"This way." He says tugging the chains harder; he gives her a wicked smile and pushes her inside the bathroom following close on her heels.

She managed to catch her feet by holding onto the counter. Turning, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Release me."

"No can do." He smirks eyeing her up and down is a way that makes her sick.

_'And how do you idiot think I am supposed to shower?'_ She thinks, releasing a deep breath trying to swallow her anger, knowing for experience that snapping would not help. "I need you to uncuff my arms so I can take a shower and change those clothes. You can wait by the door. I won't escape."

"Sorry ma'am. I am not risking that."

"So how am I supposed to shower?" The pounding in her temple comes back and she clenches her hands into fists, digging her nails in her palms.

"I will help you." He smirks wider stepping into her personal space.

"What? No!" She takes a step back as his hands are already coming to her shirt. She tries to move her wrists and they burn even more against the cold metal. "Get away from me. You can't do this!" She tries to push him off.

"You want to take a shower; I am just going to help you." He smirks pushing her against the wall and yanking her shirt off her jeans.

"I said stop!" She tries to push him away, punching with both hands in her chest, her wrists bleeding against the cuffs.

"Calm down " he whispers closer to her face, his breath reaching her nostrils and making her stomach twist, upset and nauseated.

"You can't do this. I have rights!" She tries to push him away again, as he holds her strongly against the tile, and his other hand comes to her waistband, opening her jeans.

"Monsters have no rights." He whispers against her ear. A shiver of pure disgust and contempt run down her spine and her body stiffens.

"Do you think anyone would believe you?" He mocks, pushing her jeans down. He fumbles a little with the tight denim giving her the perfect opportunity. Narrowing her eyes, she yanks her head forwards, hitting his nose with a heavy thud.

"You fool! You think you can break me? You think you can scare me? You have no idea what I am capable of!" She mocks despite all the pain in her ribs and spats on his face.

"You bitch." He releases her to bring a hand to his nose and she gives a step back, her chest heavy throwing him a death glare.

"You are pathetic!" She snaps, her nostris flaring agrily and then her face contorts and her voice gets deeper, almost a snarl. "I will kill you, slowly, enjoying every second while you choke on your own blood begging me to end your pain!" She laughed, a sound macabre, evil, cold.

He hesitates for only a moment before pressing his fingers against her throat more firmly.

"You can do nothing against me!" He growls. "You want a shower? Fine!" He pushes her inside the shower gripping her neck in a way that she is sure will leave marks. Holding her firmly in place, he turns the shower on as she struggles against his hold and the freezing water touches her skin.

"Release me!" She gasps, but even like this her voice sounds like a command, not a plea.

He gives her a final shove that slams her back against the tile and steals the air of her lungs. Their eyes lock for a brief second, than he spits in her face, "Bitch!" He leaves the bathroom without looking back. She slowly slides down, sitting under the cold steam.

Folding her knees against her chest, she rocks her body back and forth shutting her eyes close. She ignores the pain in her fatigued limbs as tears threaten to fall from each breath she takes, however she does not allow herself to cry or show any kind of weakness. Consuming the rest of the strength she still has, she manages to drag her body away from the shower, and stand on her wobbly legs. .

Her body tenses as she manages to get out of the bathroom, as she faces the Agent casually sitting by the table, cleaning his gun and ignoring her presence. Her lips twist in contempt and she closes her eyes one more time fighting with everything she has not to lose control.

She sits on the floor, near the bathroom's door, holding still. Her clothes are soaked and her fingers are already numb from the cold. Her body is shaking uncomfortably against her will and her teeth is chattering, but she just keeps staring at her feet, even as she hears Emma and August coming back, and feels their eyes on her, she manages to keep her stoic mask in place and throwing them a cold glare. As Emma Swan climb up the stairs, their eyes meet one more time, and they freeze. It is unsettling what she can read in those deep green eyes. The turmoil of feelings and emotions that their owner does not know how to hide. A look full of anger, disgust, fear and… empathy.

And it is ironic, at least, that in the end, all it takes is a look, to disarm her defenses and destroy her walls. After she is alone, and her nightmares comes to torment her, it is the memory of that look that more disgusts her.

Depleted of strength, she finally drops her weary shoulders as a sob rips thought her throat and tears begin to fall. For that, she will never forgive that woman. She has to pay. Emma Swan makes her weak. She needs to die.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next chapter: **Our lovely ladies end up alone in the same room... :}


End file.
